(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cooler.
(2) Description of Related Art
A conventional engine cooler employs an open-deck structure in some cases in which the upper face of the water jacket is fully opened and thus, readily allows the piston slap sound to pass toward a cylinder head.